Zombies And Big Brothers
by CannabilisticMarshmallow
Summary: Dedicated to Dee-chan. Just some fluff. Kaito and Nigaito are having fun, playing games. Nigaito is such a cutie, and Kaito is the best big brother ever. Thanks for reading.


**A/N**

**This is dedicated to Dee-chan, one of the most wonderful and amazing people in the world. Thank you so much for helping me out with everything. I'll always be here for you. Thank you for everything. 3**

* * *

"BAM. BAM BAM BAM." Nigaito giggled and formed a gun with his hands, pretend shooting at pretend people. In his head, he was taking down an army, them falling down with dramatic gestures found only in soap operas.

His big brother watched him with amusement, laughing at his cute little antics, his blue hair swaying with each chuckle. Kaito froze in mock horror as the green haired child pointed the 'gun' at him.

"BAM. Now you're dead, Big Brother!"

Falling over with a dramatic gesture, he played along, although he wasn't really sure if he was satisfying his favourite brother. Kaito almost laughed, but caught himself in time when he heard Nigaito's giggling. It sounded like music to his ears. The blue haired one loved to make his little brother as happy as possible.

Nigaito blew imaginary smoke from the 'barrel' of the 'gun' then leaned over his brother who quickly closed his eyes.

"Wake uuuuuup. Big Brotheeerrrr. Wake uuupppp," Nigaito poked the blue haired one's cheek over and over. Kaito let his tongue hang out in the stereotypical dead man's pose, trying his hardest not to chuckle. He opened his eyes and stared down his little brother then gave in and chuckled.

"No. I can't. I'm dead. Remember, Little One?"

Nigaito squeaked and fell backwards then scrambled back up as quick as he could then covered his face, fighting a huge grin. "Dead people don't talk! You're a zombie then!"

His pale green hair swayed as he began running out of the bedroom and toward the kitchen, often glancing back at his big brother.

"_BBBBBbbbbrrrrrRRRRaaaaAAAAiiiiiIIIIInnnnnnNNNNss sssSSSS~,_" Kaito groaned dramatically, slowly chasing after his cute little brother slowly.

He quickly broke character when he heard a thump followed by a groan coming from the next room. Kaito found his little brother laying on the floor, rubbing his little forehead. He supposed he ran into the wall. The blue haired one's suspicions were confirmed when he ran over to his little brother, picking him up.

"Oh my gods, Nigaito, are you okay?!"

Nigaito stared at his big brother for a long moment before dissolving into a fit of giggles, making Kaito sigh in relief. "Yes, I am fine, Big Brother," The small boy tossed his hair dramatically then fought back giggles. "The wall just _loves_ my face. But you lost, Kaito-nii!"

Kaito chuckled, holding the little one close then standing as he yawned. "Of course I lost, I wasn't going to let you get hurt. Are you sleepy, Little One?"

The green haired one nodded slowly, snuggling into his brother's embrace. Kaito headed back to the bedroom and set the sleepy child on the bed, who by now had closed his bright green eyes. The blue haired one brushed a messy pale green lock out of his cherub like face then kissed his forehead, muttering a: 'Sweet dreams.'

However, he was stopped by a small hand, gripping his sleeve and innocent, wide, watery eyes staring up at him. "Please stay, Big Brother."

How could the older one refuse? He lay next to the child, smiling softly as he crawled into his lap and lay on top of the blue haired one. Running long fingers through pale green hair, Kaito began to sing Last Night, Good Night, helping his little brother slowly drift off to sleep.

Nigaito snuggled into his big brother's embrace, laying his head on his chest that vibrated with every softly sung word. The green haired one wrapped his arms around his older brother's waist, hugging him as he fell asleep.

"You're the best big brother ever."

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay. So. I had fun writing this. Lemme do this now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot lines. Thank you.**

**I think I did okay. This is based off of something awesome. I loved it. 3 Okay. Please tell me what you thought. Thank you.**


End file.
